Dehydration
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: Where the main topic on the outside is dehydration and how to avoid it, but on the inside of Kakuzu's head the main topic was dehydration and how to apply it. Rated for mild language. Short, KakuSaku fluff, cuz they don't get enough attention.


_Omg, I'm so sorry but I got this idea while watching The Doctors and COULD NOT RESIST._

_Plz, bear with me. You should all know that I'm 99.9% sure that this is going absolutely no where; this abnormally fat and stubborn plot bunny is forcefully and permanently living under my skin, and it ain't goin' anywhere till I write. _

_And, write I shall. This is _just_ a one shot. No more, no less. So, please, don't keep bugging me to continue because I'm not planning on it._

_Enjoy! And, please review. _

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or _The Doctors_.

* * *

"Another one of the most common reasons we have people rushed into the emergency room is dehydration. As you all should know, it's the lack of fluids in your body", licking his lips he continued, "Now, symptoms of dehydration include excessive tiredness," his fingers began to slide out of his fist one by one the same time he listed a different symptom, "restlessness, increased thirst, dry mouth and irritability. Along with those, we have weight loss, sunken eyes, muscle cramps and - this one is most evident in the young ones - no tears when crying." He turned towards the young redheaded man signalling him to continue what he started and seem interested in what they were saying; he knew all of this and there really wasn't a reason for him to be going over it with millions of people he didn't know. Anyways, the more they warn people, the safer their lives become. And in his point of view, safe=less hospital visits and _that_ meant smaller numbers on his paycheck. However, it would taste a lie to say that he became a surgeon solely for the money; of course he wanted to help mankind but that wasn't the point.

"Yes, you can also check for dehydration when you pull the skin like so," Dr. Akasuna reached to his hand and tugged on some pale skin on the back of his hand in a way that the crowd and cameras could get a good look, "and when it doesn't just rest back down and instead remains in that position you obviously need more fluids. This is actually called 'tenting', when the skin stays up." People in the crowd nodded like brainless fools - which they probably were - before he proceeded speaking. Straightening his back and reaching his full height while remaining in his seat (which was quite lot, mind you) he allowed himself a better view of his colleagues' backs, or more specifically, Dr. Haruno's back. It was slim and the curve was so alluring - he reminded himself to nod every now and then to look like he was paying attention - _God damn._ Wait, she's talking now.

"A new alternative for IV is Hylenex. It's such a better substitute that both cures the patient faster - a shocking five hour treatment cut down to two hours and a half - and is easier to inject, especially in children. Simply, instead of having doctors repeatedly attempting to find a vessel, you just inject it into the patient's back..." Her words were lost and only her voice remained swimming in the air. It was so intoxicating. The stitches along his cheeks tightened as his lips curled in frustration; stupid crew said that the tallest - consequently, him - should sit on one side, and the shortest - Dr. Haruno's tiny 5'3 figure - should sit before the last on the _other_ side so that it looked like they just sat there randomly. Make it look more natural. Natural his ass. That retarded redhead who was ranting a couple of seconds ago got to be on the other end - next to_ her -_- and the ever creepy Dr. Yakushi flanked her on the other side. Next to him. That white haired dog was more annoying than Hidan, especially when he made a move on Sakura. He hated him more than anyone else in this room - fuck that, the whole building. How he'd like to watch that sick pest die from dehydration - to suffer terribly before being chucked into Hell. One of the cameramen who was standing in front of them gave the signal, and Dr. Haruno gave a preview of what was to come next and for everyone to 'stay tuned'.

He sighed tiredly; he wanted a nap. Sasori and Kabuto slid out of their seats so that the crewmen could do whatever when Sakura's hand landed on his upper arm and started giggling.

"Get up, lazy ass. We have questions to answer." And with that he was pulled out of his stool and to the edge of the stage facing the crowd with her beside him. She asked if anyone had questions, and quite a bit of hands shot up. What_ were _they talking about? A pudgy woman who had obviously lied about her weight once or twice asked how to cure dehydration within your own home.

"Mild dehydration really isn't that big of a deal. If someone seems to be out of it or is showing any of the symptoms we stated just now all you have to do is get them to take in some liquids like room temperature water or electrolyte drinks. Freeze pops work just as fine for the younger ones, too. You can avoid something like this happening as well by taking small amounts of fluids every once in a while. Don't choke down gallons of water down their throats every hour, a couple of sips of water, energy drinks, and things like that every now and then. If you're not really moving around as much, that probably isn't even necessary."

Everything else went along just as smoothly as every other day and before he knew it, the day was over and they were in the back changing into their normal clothes and whatnot. As he slipped on his black button-up and ran a hand through his hair someone knocked on the door. After calling out an 'enter' a pink haired twenty seven year old squeezed her self into his room all the while squealing about how great today's show was, imitating some of the scenes that made him smirk. Walking out of his dressing room and into the parking lot with her under his arm, she asked if he had anything to do today.

"Actually, I was planning on spending a night at the bar with Hidan. As annoying as he is, I haven't spoken to him in a month, and I'd rather he complain endlessly about it when alchohol is near. Want to join?" She giggled and hugged him a bit tighter before standing on her tippy-toes and planting a soft kiss on his lower jaw.

"I'd love to, Kakuzu." Sometimes, he thanked whatever gods that really existed - if any did at all - for bestowing such a gift upon him.

* * *

_Go KakuSaku! If you don't like it, then just imagine someone else in his place and tell me what you think. All I really care about is if I did a good job or not._

_Spelling? Grammar? Anything wrong? Put it in your review and tell me how to fix it!_

_I hope you enjoyed this just as much I enjoyed typing it up, and thanks for reading! _


End file.
